


Banjo Kazooie Halloween fiasco

by jeremy1555



Category: Banjo-Kazooie Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bad Humor, Gen, Halloween, Magic, Party, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2020-05-12 11:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeremy1555/pseuds/jeremy1555
Summary: Halloween is here and everyone in the Isle O' Hags is going to a party in Gruntilda's old lair. Possibly more, however After Gruntilda tempts LOG with a bet she is freed from her imprisonment in his factory and crashes the party turning everyone into their costume! She then has all her friends and minions take over the party, the worst part is that our heroes only have until midnight to beat Grunty and break the curse before everyone is forced to party as their said costume forever! Is there any hope for our poor heroes, or will they be forced to stay their costume for all eternity, forced to boogy with monsters and ghouls?





	1. Chapter 1

Banjo and Kazooie sat at home, Banjo sat in his recliner with a bowl of honeycombs while Kazooie had poured a few bowls of birdseed into the backpack. Gruntilda had been defeated again and the duo's lives had been peaceful ever since. No visitors, or packages besides their groceries which they ordered online.

"Hey Banjo we need to get a gym membership or a treadmill at least, we're gaining weight again, and I am not about to let myself get fat like before," Kazooie complained to Banjo.

"Oh quit it Kazooie, your figure looks perfect." He said trying to get her to stop, she'd done this before and his answer never changed, he hated to exorcise.

"Oh, well yeah I may look good know but my waistline grew a little since a few weeks ago! We both need to go on a diet or go to the gym or both!"

"Be quiet, be quiet, my show is on", he leaned in towards the television with a big smile on his face a loud bonk was heard and he started laughing hysterically, "HAHAHAHA THAT GUY GOT HIT IN THE HEAD WITH A COCONUT!"

Kazooie pecked Banjo over the head, angrily "ouch! What was that for?" He said looking at her annoyed while he rubbed his head.

"You're not listening to me!" She shouted at him, "stop being so lazy Banjo, please! We do nothing but sit around all day ever since we beat Gruntilda in that stupid race! Are we even going to do anything for Halloween this year?!"

Banjo sighed rubbing his eyes in annoyance, "Kazooie please, Halloween isn't until October thirty-first, so we are you even-"

Kazooie pointed a wing at the calendar, it was two weeks until said date.

"Oh."

"So, are we doing anything for Halloween, or not ?"

Banjo sighed, "um, ask my sister to hang out why don't you?"

"First off she's been gone for three years, and second, no! I'm not going without you! So stop being a stick in the mud and let's go plan something!"

It's not my fault I'm your only friend. Banjo didn't voice this for obvious reasons. "Um…. well…" Suddenly a knock came to their door, "UGH! Come on in, the door is unlocked!" He called out.

The door swung open and Bottles waddled in, "Hello you two, I have a lot to do today so I'll get right to the point, everyone and I do mean EVERYONE wants to have a party at Gruntilda's old lair. Thing is I need your permission since you legally own it, so just say okay and I'll be on my way."

"I think that's a great idea, go ahead!"

"Bug off bird brain I'm talking to Banjo", he snapped rudely.

"What'd you just say to me?! Listen, goggle boy, its Banjo AND Kazooie, so it belongs to me too, and I say we're doing it! So stop complaining it doesn't make sense!"

Bottles, sighed, "I like Banjo more, but you'll do I suppose. I'll invite every person I can find, the party will be ginormous, it'll be LEGENDARY!"

"Uh, no," Banjo said quickly with a sad smile on his face.

"YES!" Kazooie screeched.

Bottles smiled at her, as he straightened his glasses, "I dislike you a little less now."

"Yeah yeah, just tell us what we gotta do."

"Oh don't you worry, I've got it all under control, I may not look it, but I was quite the party animal back in college! "

"Well you're right about one thing, you don't look like that type of person." She said.

He walked out the door and was about to close it but came back in, "oh I almost forgot to mention, it's a costume party, so you need a costume." He then closed the door without so much as a goodbye.

Banjo glared at Kazooie, "Kazooie why did you do that?"

"Oh lighten up, a party will be good for both of us, we haven't been around people since Nuts and Bolts."

"Yes because you can't seem to do anything but be rude to them when we are around them." He countered.

"I love parties anyway! Besides they start it half the time so don't judge me."

Banjo sighed, "I guess I might be able to see my sister finally if Bottles is ambitious as the twinkle in his eyes."

"That's the spirit! Oh, you know what?"

"What?"

"This is a perfect excuse to lose some weight!"

"Oh joy", he said sarcastically.

"Well I need to lose some and I'm going to! I'll start running, Halloween is in two weeks time, I'll diet and lose some fat, you should do the same."

Banjo shook his head, "I'm fine in my chair right here thank you." He replied as he watched the television, "AHAHAHAHAHAHAH! THAT GUY GOT HIT IN THE HEAD WITH A COCONUT!"

Kazooie rolled her eyes and hopped out of the backpack, "I'm starting right now see ya", she then left the house leaving banjo to his own devices.


	2. The party is here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gruntilda crashes the party and overpowers our heroes.

The few weeks leading up to the Halloween party went by fast. Kazooie kept her word about exercising and had lost some weight, about ten pounds. she had dragged banjo with her eventually and he begrudgingly lost some weight as well, more in fact than her, his metabolism was faster. Kazooie smiled confidently into the mirror she liked the way she looked now though it was barely a change. She felt better too. Banjo didn't seem to care all that much about his looks before or after.

A knock suddenly came to their door, "just walk in!" Banjo called out to them. Tootie walked in, she was dressed as a werewolf, makeup and some hair extensions helped give the feel, as well as some torn clothes and fake teeth.

"Hey, Banjo! Did you miss me?" She asked happily.

"Yeah, I guess I have."

"What do you mean you guess?! It's been years since I last saw you!" She pulled him into a hug and Banjo returned it though not with as much enthusiasm.

"You've grown, you're almost as tall as me now", he said looking her over. Her body had matured and she had a more curved figure and mature body. She really had grown up.

"Yeah like I said it's been years Banjo", she said with a big smile.

"You let your hair down too", her hair was now down to her shoulders.

"Yeah, you like it? I felt I had grown out of the pigtails ya know?"

"I agree you look way better with it down", Kazooie said.

"Oh hey Kazooie, I forgot about you."

Kazooie glared at her squinting her eyes, "get out."

"Kazooie be nice to my sister."

"Hmph, I might consider it if she didn't forget me."

"Sorry", she said with a sheepish smile.

"Forget about her Tootie, the point is you look good."

"Aw thank you! You look pretty good too considering how lazy you are!" She laughed at her own joke, Banjo seemed unfazed by it though.

"I've been whipping him into shape the past few weeks ya know?"

"It's true and I hate her for it."

"You know you love me, big boy!" She then pecked his head a few times playfully, Banjo growled in annoyance at this.

Tootie giggled at this, "glad to see you two are getting along so well still, keep on doing all this you just might make it into smash!."

He scoffed, "yeah as if, I've been trying to get into there for years now."

"You gotta have faith Banjo, she said to him. Oh, I almost forgot, I've got something for the both of you", she went into her bag which she had strung on her shoulders and pulled out a pumpkin and skeleton costumes. "Here, I made them myself."

"Well thank you, Tootie… it's very… nostalgic."

"Thanks! This is a pretty cool costume!" Said Kazooie.

"Yeah, you've got some talent Tootie," Banjo said.

They two of them slipped into their costumes and headed off for spiral mountain, "so, how's college treating you Tootie?" Banjo asked as they walked up the trail of the mountain.

"It's great, I'm one of the best in my class, there's just a few that are better, way better I'm completely outclassed by them."

"I bet that's rough, I'd be jealous out of my wits!" Kazooie said.

"I was at first but then as the years went by we became great friends." They reached the top of the mountain and stared in awe, "wow this is amazing!" Two large pumpkins carved into jack o' lanterns with a witch design on them, they were clearly Mingella and Blobbelda. Candles were in the pumpkins making them glow. The bridge had skeletons literally hung from the bridge with ropes around their necks holding them there in the air, the skeletons swayed slightly in the breeze, candles were propped on all the wooden stakes holding the bridge in place. They could hear the music playing inside the lair it was blaring.

"Well, are you all ready?" Tootie asked banjo and Kazooie.

"No, but I don't have a choice either", Banjo said.

"Oh lighten up Banjo, we're all gonna have fun!" Kazooie said.

"Yeah, and you and I can catch up some more inside, try to be positive!"

"Your right", he said and they all crossed the rickety bridge to and walk into the lair, Banjo could feel the music vibrating, Bottles came over and pat Banjo on the back, "hello there Banjo, you like the party?"

"KlUnGo LoVeS PaRtY!" Klungo yelled happily, he had a glasses on.

"Oh hey, Klungo, what's your costume?" Banjo asked.

"KlUnGo PaIr Of GlAsSeS! "

"Oh….um….. Ok," he said.

"Klungo your an idiot!" Kazooie said.

"Kazooie!"

"What? It's true!"

Tootie looked at him uncomfortably, most likely she still had hard feelings.

"Hey, I'm talking to you Banjo!" Bottles said getting annoyed.

"Oh, sorry, well it's certainly a full house." He looked about to see literally everyone from every Jinjo house to Donkey Kong and his crew. Donkey Kong was dressed as a banana along with his crew, the Jninjos had dressed like small animals from birds to domestic cats and dogs. Jamjars was dressed like a low class private, Humba Wumba was dressed as a mummy, fresh toilet paper clung to her body tightly. Mumbo had no costume for some reason.

"Hey, why doesn't Mumbo Dumbo have a costume on? Too poor?" Kazooie asked.

Bottles rolled his eyes, "according to him he is a costume."

"Well he kind of is I guess", Banjo said.

"Yeah well that's like you coming as a bear to the party, it's just lazy and doesn't count!" Tootie said.

"I should have done that, this costume is hot."

"I'd never speak to you again if you did." She said getting angry at him. Banjo looked around more, he spotted Captain Blubber dressed as Popeye the sailor man, Boggy was dressed as a green honey bear, however, the costume was way too small for him. Master JiggyWiggy was a Blue honey bear. And his disciple was Kazooie.

"Banjo I swear we need to get ourselves trademarked this is ridiculous!"

"I'm surprised DK is here, Diddey I can understand, but why him? I haven't seen either one since the nineties."

"You sure do look impressed, I assume that means I did a good job."

"You did a-"

"GREAT GOING FOUR EYES!" Kazooie shouted happily.

Bottles gave her a dirty look, "thank you." He said half-heartedly.

"What are you dressed as exactly?" Banjo asked.

"Banjo come on!" Kazooie said scolding his ignorance.

"I'm judging Judy!" He said proudly, "I love her show."

"Why are you cross-dressing Bottles? Is this your way of coming out of the closet?"

"Why aren't you dressed as Banjo's backpack? It'd suit you better than a skeleton." He then walked away.

"What a jerk! As if I'd really dress as a backpack, so rude!"

"Why not? It really would suit you." He said to her.

"Don't you go starting too Banjo, that'd be a really stupid costume and you know it."

Gruntilda sat deep within the Lord of Games workshop, underneath a dimly lit light, she hadn't much luck making her own game, "Oh this is ludicrous and unfair! I'm the most powerful witch in the land and I'm forced to work for a bucket of bolts! And on MY BIRTHDAY TOO!" Her shouting echoed throughout the shop, it was seemingly endless and there was a good chance LOG heard her, but she didn't care. "Its all that stupid bear and birds fault, if only-" she stopped when suddenly an idea came to her. She smiled an ugly smile as a truly evil idea popped into her mind. "LORD OF GAMES GET OVER HERE!"

"What is it you want Gruntilda? Hurry up and tell me because I really don't care." He said annoyed with her, all she did was complain and it was nearly driving him crazy.

Gruntilda chuckled as his voice sounded from behind her, "LOG I want to have a chance to take Halloween, so gimmie!

"No." He said plainly, "if that's all you wanted I'll be leaving, good by-"

"WAIT! I think I can- NO I KNOW I CAN CRASH THAT STUPID PARTY OF THEIRS IF I HAVE A CHANCE! I CAN TAKE MY LAIR BACK BY THE END OF THE NIGHT!"

LOG stared at Gruntilda, "you've failed to beat Banjo and Kazooie every time you've fought them, nothing is going to change this time or ever.

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT YOU BUCKET OF BOLTS! I BET I COULD DO IT!"

"You went back in time and wiped out all the bears and birds, and you still lost to them. How can you possibly think you can beat them after that?"

"BECAUSE I JUST CAN! I'LL BET YOU ANYTHING!"

LOG smiled, "a bet huh? I love a good bet because I always win them. Okay fine, I'll make a bet with you Gruntilda, even though you are going to fail- and believe me you WILL fail, I know the future and the past, nothing is a surprise to me- I'll give you twenty-four hours to take back your lair and beat Banjo and the bird girl, I forgot her name", he said waving his hand dismissively. "Case in point, if you take it within the said time limit you win, no gimmicks, you're free from my workshop and can rule spiral mountain again and take back the Isle O' Hags."

Gruntilda smiled, "I'll take it!"

"I'm not finished, shut up. If you lose, however, you'll have your powers taken away and be the permanent janitor for this workshop. And the only one."

Gruntilda shivered, the bathrooms in the shop were worse than Donkey Kong's bathroom. She knew this because she personally made them that way as a prank on her first day on the job. "I accept!" She had to, it was risky but she had no chance of success if she didn't try at least. Besides, she had a foolproof plan that not even LOG himself could expect. "But I have one demand!"

LOG was about to snap his fingers and make it official but he stopped and sighed with a roll of his eyes. "And what's that Gruntilda?"

"You need to promise to not intervene no matter what!"

"That won't change anything- but fine I'll abide by that Gruntilda", he then snapped his fingers, Gruntilda smiled as she felt her magic rush back to her, she laughed evilly. She whistled loudly and her broom quickly flew to her, she hopped onto it and flew right through one of the windows laughing evilly as she did so.

LOG glowered at the broken window, "that will be coming out of her paycheck."

Banjo and DK stood near the punch bowl, "so I heard you got a new hit game."

"Oh yeah! I got a gig with Nintendo too, I'm gonna be as big as the fat man himself, maybe bigger!" He said confidently.

"Congrats I'm really happy for you."

"Well what about you Banjo, how've you and you're birdie friend been faring?"

"Well it's been really slow since Nuts and Bolts, but I don't really mind ya know? I like peace and quiet. I prefer sleeping and television to the latter."

"Well I don't mean to be rude but I think you may have gained a bit of weight there Banjo!"

"You should have seen him two weeks ago!" Kazooie said as she filled a cup with punch.

Dk laughed, "I'm glad I-"

"GRAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Everything went silent save for the blaring music.

"I'd recognize that cackle anywhere", banjo said dropping his cup.

"How could the hag even be here?! She's so annoying!"

"Oh No! MiStReSsSsSs IsSsS HeRe To BeAt KlUnGo!" He shouted in fear as he hid beneath the punch table.

Dk shrugged, "maybe it was a false alarm, I mean nothing has happened ye-"

he stopped mid-sentence as a giant hole was blown through the opening, Gruntilda hovered in midair, "I'm crashing this party, hope you don't mind!"

"We definitely do Gruntilda, please go away!" Banjo said to her.

"Yeah get lost Wart Brain!" Kazooie shouted at her angrily extending her feathers in a threatening manner.

"Oh but the party has yet to have begun!" She shouted with another cackle, she waved her hands, purple magic surrounded her hands and she quickly shot it at all of them, screams filled the lair as they turned into their costumes.

"Oh my gosh, I'm a banana! LOOK AT ME!" Dk screamed like a schoolgirl.

"Well, I'm a pile of bones!" Kazooie shot back at him.

"I knew this was a bad idea!" Banjo shouted in fear, everyone screamed and freaked out at what she had done.

Oh no, I don't know what to do, here's the sergeant?! Jamjars shrieked as he was now a fresh recruit with no combat experience.

"OH MY GOSH IM SO HAIRY AND UGLY AND I SMELL LIKE ...oh wait I still smell good", Tootie said happily her tail wagging as she sniffed herself.

"GET OUT OF MY COURTROOM HAG!" The know judge Judy yelled at Gruntilda.

"PleAsE dOn'T BeAt KlUnGo MiStErEsSsSs!" Klungo cried, he was just a tiny pair of glasses shaking on the ground.

Gruntilda snapped her fingers and the entire party changed to suit her. "COME ON EVERYONE LET'S BOOGIE!" As soon as she yelled this dozens of villains raced into the lair, Dracula, the Blob, and both of her sisters had come, and so did that one dino that stomped on Banjo and Kazooie had both feet come in from the roof. King K. Rule had arrived too and he brought bananas from DK's stash. Voldemort had come and Smaug had pushed his head in through the giant hole in the entrance.

"Weh!" Waluigi said happily as he let himself in.

Gruntilda grabbed him in her magic and tossed him out.

"Weh! I'm a villain too, let me in weh! It'll be like Mario party but without the Mario weh!"

Gruntilda glared at him, her face growing red with rage, "Mario party? Mario party?! MARIO PARTY?! THIS. IS. BANJO. KAZOOIE!" She then spartan kicked him off the edge to the ground below.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed as he plummeted to his impending doom.

"GRAAHAHAHAAHAHHHHA!"She laughed evilly, "hit it, Voldy baby!"

Voldemort started the music, he was the official DJ, he was dressed like a hipster, everyone was dancing. Gruntilda used her magic to force Banjo and all his friends to dance as well. "COME EVERYONE DO THE CONGA LINE!" She shouted happily. Voldemort put on shake senora and they all began the line against their will. Gruntilda lead the dance as she laughed evilly.

"This is ridiculous I hate dancing!" Bano complained as he tried to stop but just couldn't.

"MY BANANA! I NEED MY BANANAS!" DK screamed angrily as he watched his nemesis eating them while dancing in the line.

"I DIDN'T TRAIN FOR THIS IN BOOT CAMP!" JamJars yelled in fear.

"NO DANCING IN MY COURTROOM!" Judge Judy yelled angrily.

"I'M GONNA PECK YOUR EYES OUT GRUNTY!" All of the original party goers freaked as well.

Tootie was behind Gruntilda she had her hands on her butt. "OH MY GOSH, IT'S LIKE A DIRTY DIAPER! SOMEONE, PLEASE HELP ME!"

The song finally finished and Gruntilda let Banjo and said friends stop dancing, "lock these fools up and guard them well, at least until midnight arrives", a dozen gruntlings grabbed their friends and dragged them away, "WAIT!" not Tootie, you, my little cutie patootie, will be coming with me, your beauty will soon be mine!" She grabbed her up in her magic and carried her off.

"NO! NOOOO! BANJO HELP!" his sister screamed in fear as she struggled against the magic.

"I'M A PUMPKIN I CAN'T! I HOPE YOU KNOW THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT TOOTIE!" He called to her helplessly.

Voldemort played the monster mash and the ghouls and villains continued to dance.


	3. Mumbo To The Rescue!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mumbo defeats the Gruntlings and free's Banjo and crew then they go off to a safe place to try and figure out a plan.

Banjo and his friends were dragged down to the first level, none of them were too useful, even the two Banjos, and Kazooie they were just too afraid and inexperienced to fight.

"Get off me you freaks!" Kazooie yelled, she was put into a bucket as she had fallen down she glared at the Gruntlings but they didn't care.

"Let's hurry up and put them away me want to dance!"

"Yes hurry me want to boogie too! Boogie man best person to boogie with!" They shook their butts as they walked, excited to get started out on the floor.

"You won't get away with this, it's completely illegal, I'm Judge Judy and I'll have you locked up for life for this!" She said angrily.

"YOU BETTER GIVE ME MY BANANAS BACK RIGHT NOW OR I'M GONNA CRY!" DK said on the verge of tears.

The gruntlings all laughed, "you funny ugly lady, Grunty back in power Grunty party for all- GAAAAAAAAAH!" He screamed as he was shot down, all the gruntlings turned o find Mumbo. Before they could process what was going on Mumbo zapped them with offense spell after offensive spell quickly dispatching them with precision and grace. He took his wand and tapped the shackles on all of them setting them free.

"Thank you Mumbo, you did really good." Banjo said appreciatively.

"Yes, thank you very much,'' said Master JiggyWiggy.

"Sir you truly are a gifted magic user!" Said his disciple.

"Yeah, why don't you normally do this, or do it sooner?" Asked Kazooie.

"Because started Mumbo", as he used his magic to put Kazooie back together, the magic held her together she moved her legs and other bones and tripped and swayed. Mumbo was hiding from Gruntilda entire time. Me smart until you all, costume party bad idea from start.

"HEY THAT WAS MY IDEA BUSTER!" Said, Judge Judy.

"Much better, although I'm having a hard time standing." Said Kazooie.

"It because bird has no muscles to stand with, bird only on Mumbo's magic bird not used to standing on only Mumbo's magic, bird to get used to it after while."

"I don't understand, Hut boy."

"Mumbo not care if bird understands, this way it is until Grunty's spell broken."

"Fine, thanks, a lot, by the way, YOU FILTHY COWARD!" She screamed at him in a fit of rage.

"Yeah, why didn't you help us?" Banjo asked.

"Because Mumbo big fat coward", Wumba said with a look of disgust and shame on her mummy face.

"MY BANANAS! YOU COULD HAVE SAVED THEM!"

"DOING NOTHING IS PART OF THE PROBLEM, GUILTY AS CHARGED!"

"Mumbo can't beat Grunty, Grunty too strong for Mumbo. Mumbo smart that's why Mumbo able to save you ingrates." He spat at them.

"Mumbo will use weak magic to make Wumba not smell like a corpse. Mumbo do it now." Wumba ordered him.

"Mumbo want sandwich first."

Wumba glared at him fiercely, "Wumba not Mumbo's Mummy!"

Kazooie suddenly pecked Wumba so hard her head fell off, Kazooie fell to the ground afterward and struggled to get up.

Mumbo took out his iPhone and called Brentilda, it rang a bit before picking up.

"Hey Mumbo, WASSUP BABY!" Music blared from the background.

"Brentilda, is that Monster Mash playing in background?"

"Yeah, I'm in the castle and know everything, I'll help you all, but not right now I'm too busy PARTYING WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Brentilda please we need help now, Mumbo can't break Grunty's curse on Mumbo's own! Mumbo need your help and we only have until midnight tonight before-"

"I know, I know, I will, BUT FIRST I'M GONNA DO SOME APPLE DUNKING BABY HELL YEAH!" She then hung up.

"How did it go Mumbo?" Banjo asked.

Mumbo gave a heavy sigh, "she little busy but she show up as soon as she can, right now we all must hurry."

"Well, where are we going to go? We're trapped in front of world one and can't get out, the party is in the main hall!" Kazooie said.

Mumbo stroked his bony chin, "bird have point, but Mumbo has idea."

"Is it a good one?" She asked.

Shut Up bird have no choice if she wants to beat Grunty." He then made a circle with his staff three times, a blue line appeared behind the staff as it circled and after the third circle a portal opened u. "Quickly follow Mumbo everyone!"

"Not like we have a choice", Kazooie complained as she and the others went in.

Gruntilda cheered as her sister Brentilda dunked for apples, "GRAHAHA GOOD GOING SIS, I STILL HATE YOU!"

"G-Grunty!"

Gruntilda turned to find a gruntling before her, "hey there, having fun? You do have our guests locked up nicely right?"

"Um… prisoners… escaped Grunty…. Me sorry! Please have mercy, me only survivor! Please let Gruntling party too!"

"HECK NO GRAAAAA I SENTENCE YOU TO BE MARINATED IN MY STINKY UNDERWEAR!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! PLEASE GRUNTY HAVE MERCY!"

"You'll make for a good bowl of punch, maybe as a bowl of punch you won't be such a failure!"

"NO! NO! PLEASE MERCY! MERHERCYYYYYYY!" The poor gruntling screamed as it was dragged off to its execution.

"It seems I'll need to have someone… more reliable dispose of them" she said to herself, she pushed through the crowd to find the Horned King flirting with Medusa.

"You know, even though you turn people into stone with your looks, I find you quite attractive".

Medusa smiled at him, "oh you do not know how long it has been since I've been hit on big boy, she said with a seductive tone." The Horned King smiled knowing he was going to get some tonight.

"Horny!"

The Horned King turned to find Gruntilda and bowed in respect, "Grunty my dear, this party is simply amazing if I do say so myself."

"I know it is, I am the host! But look, I need you to do something for me."

"Anything for you my dear."

"The bear and his stupid friends somehow got away from my useless gruntlings! KILL THEM ALL!"

The Horned King nodded, "it would be my honor Guntilda, consider it done." He turned to Medusa, "I'll be back my darling."

"I'll be waiting for you,'' she said, biting her lip and pushing a strap of her dress down for him.

He smiled licking his lips and walked off to do his said job.


	4. The Horned King Arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Horned King arrives at our heroes lactation and tries to kill them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I just wanna thank you all so much for the love on this story, it's my first BK story and I'm glad you love reading it as much as I love writing it. FF.NET doesn't like it as much so you guys over here are the reason its getting updated so much.

Banjo and friends walked out of the portal and looked around, they are in front of a giant run-down mansion. "What is this place?" Asked Boggy.

"Mad Monster Mansion", Banjo said as he looked around, "well I gotta admit it's pretty fitting considering the circumstances."

Kazooie glared at Mumbo, "hey Bone Head, did you bring us here because it's Halloween?"

"Mumbo did, Mumbo should have planned party, this better than dumb moles location."

"Whatever can you at least turn us back to ourselves?" She asked getting annoyed.

"Yes Mumbo was planning to bird."

"Wait! Turn Wumba back, not bear and bird, Wumba help Mumbo!"

"Good idea Wumba, but Mumbo no like Wumba so Mumbo choose bear and bird instead. Bear and bird get closer together for Mumbo!"

"Mumbo a joke!" Wumba said angrily.

"At least Mumbo not smell like corpse ha ha", he quickly waved his wand around chanting, purple magic followed his hand motions as he did so, he then shot the magic at the duo and they exploded. smoke and sparks flew about as it all disappeared Banjo and Kazooie appeared to be themselves again.

"Thanks a lot, Mumbo, I think I've had enough of pumpkins, forever at this point."

"Finally! I have flesh and blood again", she put a wing to her chest and smiled, "oh, I'll never take my heartbeat for granted again! I feel alive again!"

"Don't get too happy, Grunty's curse not lifted, Mumbo can't break curse on his own, must wait for Brentilda. If bear and bird leave world bear and bird go back to cursed state."

"Mumbo could if Mumbo changed Wumba back!"

"No, weaker than Mumbo no way it would work."

"We understand Mumbo thank you," Banjo said.

Suddenly loud laughter filled the air, everyone turned to find the horned king and a gang of twenty Limbo skeletons behind him. The Horned King pointed a bony finger at the group, "kill them."

The Limbo skeletons charged forward laughing and screaming with delight.

"Bring it on ugly!" Kazooie shouted.

"No! Bear and bird must not fight them, bear and bird stand no chance against all of them!"

"Oh shut up you coward, we have this under control!" Kazooie griped at him.

"Fine, but don't say Mumbo didn't warn you!" He said glaring at her, "everyone come follow Mumbo!"

"Forget them, lets ground them to dust Banjo!"

"No Kazooie, Mumbos right we have to run!"

"Fine run then but Kazooie does not run from anyone!" She then hopped out of the backpack.

"Kazooie no!"

She ignored him and immediately used WonderWing, she tore through all of them, they ran towards her trying to kill her mindlessly only to get destroyed.

The horned king scowled at this, "cursed bird who do you think you are?!"

"I'LL SHOW YOU!" She screamed as she ran at him using WonderWing, the Horned king smiled and didn't even try to dodge it.

"DEFEATED NOW BITCH?!" Kazooie screamed as she ran into him, however, wonderwing had worn off by then, she bumped into his leg head first and fell over.

The horned king gave a deep booming laugh which echoed throughout the world, "fool! You dare to challenge the Horned King?!"

"You bet I do buster!" She then leaped up and gave a hardy peck at his face, her beak ripped through the skin and drew blood. The Horned king grabbed her by the neck in his clawed hands. Squeezing as hard as he could trying to strangle her but Kazooie screamed and kawed as she thrashed and flailed her wings about slashing at his robes with her talons she managed to get loose enough to move around and quickly struck at his face with her beak right into his eye, pulling back she tore his eye right out of its socket. Blood gushed from his wound as the Horned king screamed in agony.

"MY EYE! MY EYE! YOU CURSED BIRD!" He screamed as he held his hands to his wound, he stepped onto his robe and tripped falling to the ground and looking like a fool, he sat there glaring at Kazooie as he breathed heavily.

"Ya like that bub? Cause there's plenty more where that came from!" He surprised her as a smile came to his face, "hey why're you smiling? You some kind of masochist or something? Freak!" The Horned king soon began laughing quietly but it grew louder over time and filled the world as he took his hands from his face Kazooie stood there in shock and a little bit of fear as she witnessed his eye grow back and his other wounds heal as well. Soon he looked as if she had never touched him in the first place.

"I commend your lust for violence, so much I will be sure to remember your name Kazooie, however, I'm afraid it's the end for you." He lifted his hand into the air, a bright light enveloped his hand and he shot it at her it came at Kazooie as a lightning bolt.

She gave a loud "kaw!" Of surprise, as she jumped in the air flapping her wings she barely avoided the blast.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Banjo yelled as he rolled right into the Horned King, he yelled in surprise as he stumbled back but didn't fall over.

He snarled at Banjo in anger, "stupid bear!" He then kicked him as hard as he could in the face knocking Banjo to his back, Banjo got up fast and Kazooie jumped into his backpack, "let's do this Banjo!"

"Not like we have much choice at this point," he said annoyed, they quickly did a pecker thrust right towards him but the Horned king quickly slapped the air and a wall of fire followed his hand separating him and the duo.

"WHOA WHOA!" Banjo yelled in surprise as he dug his clawed feet into the ground as hard as he could, slowing them down they stopped a few inches from the flames both of them could feel the heat and it burned, Banjo leaped back from the fire fast.

The Horned king sent down lightning again Banjo jumped and raced about to and fro desperately trying to avoid each blast, loud explosions filled the air and the dirt flew everywhere with each hit, finally as Banjo was jumping one was close enough to send him and Kazooie flying. "GAAAH!" He yelled, Kazooie flapped her wings trying to steady them but failed as they slammed into a tree cracking the large branch and shaking the entire tree. They fell down to the ground below right into the maze. "Ugh, are you okay Kazooie?" Banjo asked immediately as soon as he got his bearings.

"Yeah, I'm bruised and am gonna be sore in the morning but nothing is broken"

"Okay then let's- OUCH!" He yelped as he tried to stand. He fell to the ground holding his leg in pain.

"What's wrong Banjo?!"

"My leg, I think I sprained it, I don't know if I can walk."

Suddenly they heard laughter once again, "when I find you I'm going to skin you alive and make a rug out of you later. I would do much worse, but the skin of a honey bear only comes around once in a lifetime, even for a mighty Warlock as myself."

"Come on Banjo don't listen to him, I got you", she said as she talon trotted through the maze, her words did nothing to calm Banjo as his teeth chattered in fear, the Horned king continued to laugh, it echoed throughout and emanated throughout the maze.

"I can smell your fear."

"ARE YOU SURE ITS NOT YOURSELF YOU'RE SMELLING CAUSE I AM NOT AFRAID!" Kazooie shouted she knew he wasn't talking to her though.

Suddenly a large a blue electric current flew by them and hit the ground fire rose up and it all exploded, smoke and dirt flew everywhere as the walls of the maze nearby caught fire. Kazooie stopped in her tracks. The Horned king smiled at them, "it is over." He brought down lightning towards them, Banjo and Kazooie watched in horror as it came down towards them, but suddenly it veered off course and hit a metal rod sticking out of the ground. "WHAT?!" The Horned king yelled enraged and confused.

"Prepare to be Mumbo'd!" Mumbo Jumbo yelled as he shot a bolt of magic at him, the Horned King simply smacked it away, Mumbo moved fast as the bolt slammed into the wall of the maze where he once stood.

The Horned king scowled, "you should have stayed in hiding shaman, you've sealed your fate with that foolish act of heroism!" smoke billowed up above as the fire spread throughout the maze.

"You underestimate Mumbo!" He retorted and fired a bolt of ice magic at him, the Horned King trying to smack it away but it froze his hand, it quickly moved up his body like a disease.

"WHAT NO NO! WHAT IS THIS, WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!" The Horned king screamed in horror.

Mumbo smiled, "never underestimate Mumbo! soon the Horned King was completely covered by ice, he then conjured up a powerful ball of red light and fired it at the Horned king it hit him and he instantly exploded into a shower of fire and ice. Pieces of him were here and there, Mumbo turned to Banjo and Kazooie who hadn't moved their mouths were open in awe. Mumbo shot water from his staff slowly putting the fire out, soon all that was left was smoke and the burned remains of the maze

"Um... good job...Mumbo…." Banjo said, still surprised.

"Why do you make us do all the work if you can do stuff like that!"

"Because Mumbo hates using magic to hurt or kill, but there are times when Mumbo has no choice. Here bear, Mumbo heals you." He went up to Banjo and put his staff to his leg, Banjo winced at the touch but soon stopped as Mumbo healed him up. Don't expect Mumbo to save your hides again.

"Oh come on you are such a coward!" Kazooie yelled at him.

"Sticks and stones break Mumbos bones but your still a dumb bird!"

"So, what's next Mumbo?"

"Mumbo call Brentilta again." He took his iPhone out and called her, it rang a while and went to voicemail. Mumbo grumbled under her breath, then turned to them, "still no answer, Mumbo cannot do anything more without Brentilda to help."

"LISTEN HUT BOY WE ONLY HAVE UNTIL MIDNIGHT BEFORE WE ARE STUCK LIKE THIS FOREVER!"

Mumbo nodded Mumbo knows and Mumbo keep trying to call her, but Mumbo cannot do anything beyond what he has done on his own.

"Oh come on you killed the Horned whatever his name was but you can't break this stupid spell completely?! I think you're a liar."

Mumbo shrugged, "Mumbo cannot do it regardless of what bird thinks of Mumbo."


	5. Wrath of The Boogeyman

Hey, I'm sorry for the wait, I got bored with writing this, but its back now, also a character from before is making his second and last appearance in this story.

Gruntilda sipped a cup of dirty toilet water punch, pinkie out and making as much noise as she possibly could, slurping and grunting and moaning even. The water had her stinky socks in the bowl for flavor. She saw Clungo walked over to her hesitantly fear on his face, "m-MiSsSSsTrEsSsS…. ThE HOrNeD KiNg IssSsSssSSS dEad….. PlEAse DoN'T bEaT ClUnGo!"

"WHAT?!" Gruntilda's eyes widened and bulged from, her she screamed aloud. Clung cowered at this, his hands over his face shielding him from attack. "Eh, oh well." She said with shrug, "as long as that stupid bear and bird are away and out of my hair I still win!" "GRAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Ah can destroy em for ya Grunty baby!" The boogeyman offered as he did some disco moves to unfitting music.

Gruntilda smiled, "that's a great idea booger!"

"Its boogeyman not booger", he said glaring at her annoyed.

"Whatever, go ahead and destroy them for me booger." She then handed him a cup of toilet water punch.

He sighed and rolled his eyes at this and handed the cup to Clungo and moonwalked off, his army of back up dancers moonwalking not far behind him passing a sobbing Medusa.

"This pointless Wumba be a mummy forever at this rate!"

"Mumbo hope that Wumba is mummy forever, this all your faults, he shouted pointing at all of them."

"GUYS shut up!" Everyone turned to Banjo surprised at his outburst but he didn't care, "we need to stop arguing and figure out how to fix this! We only have until midnight! We have to leave the mad monster mansion and find a way to stop Gruntilda, we're not getting anywhere just sitting here!"

"No need to leave, we brought the party to you!"

"Oh, no…. We all doomed…" Mumbo said in horror as he stared into the eyes of the boogeyman, behind him were twenty backup dancers.

Banjo quickly grabbed up Kazooie and took aim at the Boogieman, "back off! I've got a breegull and I'm not afraid to use her!"

The Boogeyman simply laughed at this, "you really don't know who I am, do you?" He took out a CD player and pressed a button, the Boogie Man song played and The Boogieman began dancing, Banjo watched him confused and looked down to Kazooie who looked back to him just as confused. "Now, ah'm gonna teach ya'll how ta really boogie!" He then started doing the Travolta march towards them, all his backup dancers doing the same. Banjo and Kazooie open fired on them all, but they all grooved out of the way of each attack.

"Woah!" Banjo yelled as he fell to the ground, Mumbo had grabbed him by the backpack and started dragging him across the ground. "What the heck Mumbo?!"

"Bear and bird need to run! Stand no chance against Boogieman, moves too groovy for bear and bird!" He dragged them into the church and Mumbo used his magic to barricade the door with the pews. He wiped his brow and sighed, "that close one…. We be safe for a while hopefully, Gruntilda get here soon and help us-"

"Oh you're all just in time for the party, now that's just groovy", a deep voice that sent chills down Mumbos spine said behind them. They all turned around to find the Boogieman and his backup dancers standing behind the pulpit.

Mumbo screamed like a girl at this, Kazooie, in turn, slapped him as hard as she could across the face. "Move it skull face, we'd be done with this guy by now if not for you!"

Mumbo stared at her a moment before nodded, "ugly bird right. We must fight him."

"Wait what did you call me?!"

Suddenly the window to the left exploded as Waluigi leaped through it into the church right in front of them. "WEH! WALUIGI CHALLENGES THE BOOGEYMAN TO A DANCE FIGHT!"

The boogie man laughed at this, "alright ah accept, but ah warn you, AH DON'T FIGHT FAIR!" As if on cue all his backup dancer's moonwalked towards Waluigi faster than normally possibly ready to kill him.

"WEHEHEHEHE! NOBODY OUT DANCES WALUIGI!" He screamed as he quickly and expertly did the worm towards them.

"Nows our chance quick out the window and find Brentilda, follow Mumbo!" He said as he raced off.

"Finally a good plan!" Kazooie said to Mumbo as everyone followed him.

Waluigi was on fire as he did the robot, chopping down at least half the backup dancers. The boogie man does the Travolta and shoots lasers from his fingers at Waluigi, but Waluigi did the Russians are coming and avoided all the lasers, the lasers downed a few more backup dancers. Soon all the backup dancers were dead, and it was just Waluigi and the Boogieman left. Waluigi wasted no time in doing the giddy-down, "WEH!"

The boogeyman did the wax off, "ah admit you're a good dancer kid, but no one outdances the boogieman baby!" They then began dancing towards each other ready to end the vicious battle. Waluigi did the butt jump, but the boogie man countered with a mini Jackie chan to counter the attack. Waluigi then did a stinky leg roundhouse kick, the boogie man did the cat daddy as he ducked under it. Waluigi quickly did the groovy one-two, knocking him away from him.

The Boogieman's face grew red with rage at this, he shot Travolta lasers at Waluigi who easily dodged them with an Irish jig. Then they got on their heads and began head spinning, they clashed into each other like Beyblades. The power of their attacks were so great they shattered the other windows and shook the entire church. Tornadoes ripped through the church circling the two duelists, lightning struck the ground near them. The earth itself suddenly opened up and the two of them fell in only to be brought up again by a giant pillar from the depths of Hell. The pillar brought them thousands of feet into the air, yet neither faltered as they clashed and clashed again relentlessly. The two of them had reached an impasse. Waluigi is love, Waluigi is life, Waluigi cannot be beaten. Yet at the same time, no one can out boogie the Boogeyman, so they kept fighting each other trying in vain to out-dance the other, condemned to dance until the end of time, and beyond. And yes dear reader, they are still dancing to this very day….

This Boogeyman is the Powerpuff girl's boogeyman. The next chapter will likely be up next week sometime at the latest. Please review and favorite and give this story love if you like it thanks.


End file.
